The Last Survivor
by UltimanteFangirl5000
Summary: This is the story of Hope. After the jedi temple is destroied she reuonights with her best friend Mason. After his wife dies they go on adventures and meet many allies. The Star Wars Rebels charecters will be added later.
1. The beggining

There once was a jedi who's name was Hope.

She was a good person but she was totally unprepared for that one fateful night.

It was a cold winter night.

Hope was asleep when the fire and smoke appered.

Hope leaped out of bed and ran from the temple as fast as she could.

Then there was a bang and a peice of meatl hit her left eye.

She cried out in pain.

 _A few hours later_

She went back to the temple.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh! No!" She screamed as she looked around at the ruins.

She struggled to get through the ruins but she mae it to what was left of her room.

She managed to clear enough debris to grab her lightsaber.

She ran off into the dead of night.

 _2 days later_

She was walking when she whispered to herself, "I need food and water. Hey there's a house in the distance."

She sprinted to the door and knocked.

A beautiful girl answered the door.

"Hello." She said with a kind smile.

"Can I stay for the night? Please?" Hope asked.

"Why of course. What is your name?" The girl asked.

"My name is Hope. What is yours?" Hope asked.

"My name is Kat. Make yourself comfortable." Kat said.

"Thank you Kat." Hope said.

"No, thank my husband." Kat said.

"Okay. Who is your husband?" Hope asked.

"I am." A mysterious voice said.

"You. Who are you then?" Hope asked.

"Me. My name is Mason." A young man said as he stepped outof the shadows.

"Mason." Hope said.

Hope hugged Mason who was actually her best friend.

"What happened to the jedi's?" Hope asked.

"I don't know." Mason said.

"I knew jedi in that place." Hope said.

"Well, this is your room." Kat told Hope.

"Thank you." Hope said with a smile.

Hope went to her room and went to sleep.

 _The next morning_

"Hello Kat." Hope said.

"Hello Hope. It's a lovely day isn't it." Kat said.

"Were is Mason?" Hope asked.

"He is outside." Kat said.

Hope went outside.

"Mason!" Hope yelled.

"Over here Hope." Mason said.

"So what do I do now?" Hope asked.

"I need you to some wood." Mason said.

"Okay." Hope said as she got the axe.

"So how have you been?" Hope asked.

"I am good." Mason said.

"Me too." Hope said.

"Lets go inside and get something to eat." Mason said.

"Okay lets go." Hope said as she put the axe down.


	2. Authors Note

**Hey everybody!**

 **Look my story The Last Survivor was not written by me.**

 **It was written by my bset friend Abby.**

 **She wrote the story and owns all of the charecters exept for the Star Wars Rebels charecters.**

 **Now I did write a little but she wrote it before the show even came on and before we even met.**

 **So everyone that likes this story you can thank Abby.**

 **By the way I'm not giving any spoilers but Abby has given some signs that Mason and Hope will get together but not right away.**


	3. Attack

They went inside and ate.

"So what have you two been doing?" Kat asked.

"Nothing, just chopping wood." Hope said.

"I cleaned the house." Kat said.

"So how is your brother Hope?" Mason asked.

"I don't know." Hope said.

"Oh sorry." Mason said.

 _A few hours later_

"Everyone it's time for bed." Kat said.

Hope went to sleep.

 _The next day_

"Oh." Hope said.

She got up and walked into the living room.

"Hello." Hope said.

She heard a scream in the distance.

Hope ran as fast as she could.

"Oh no." Hope said.

She saw Mason's wife on the floor in a puddle of blood.

Troops were all over the home.

"Oh no." Hope said.

"We've come for the jedi." One trooper said.

"Okay. You want me, come and get me." Hope said.

She ran away.

 _A few hours later_

"We need water." Hope said.

"Okay. I'll try and find some water. Let's make camp here." Mason said.

"Okay what happened to Kat?" Hope asked.

He didn't talk.

"Tell me." Hope said.

"She's gone." Mason said.

He started to cry.

"I'm sorry. What time is it Mason?" Hope asked.

"10:35 AM." Mason said.

 _A few days later_

"Look a town." Mason said.

They ran to the town of Rainta.

"Thank God." Hope said.

They seen a cafe and asked for food and water.

"Yes." The man said.

"Thank you." Mason and Hope said.

They ate some food.

 _A few hours later_

"Okay let's get some sleep." Mason said.

 _The next day_

"Let's go." Hope said.

"Okay. I'm coming." Mason said.

"Frezze." A trooper said.

"Ahhh!" Hope yelled.

"Don't move jedi." The trooper said.

"No, don't touch her." A mysterious voice said.

A little boy jumped off a building and killed the trooper.

"Hello." The little boy said.


	4. Tim

**Hey y''all! Abby is here so y'all get an update! I hope y'all enjoy!**

* * *

"My name is Tim." The little boy.

"Are you lost Tim? Where are you're parents?" Hope asked.

"I have no parents." Tim said.

"Oh. We will look after you." Mason said.

"Thank you." Tim said with a smile.

"So, you want some food?" Mason asked.

"Yes, please." Tim said.

* * *

 _The next day_

"Come this way." Tim said.

"Okay, okay." Hope said.

"Look! The jedi temple!" Tim exclaimed.

They looked inside.

"It's on fire!" Tim shouted.

"Troopers set it on fire. I was there." Hope said.

"It's gone. Come on." Mason said.

"No!" Hope shouted.

"Come on." Mason said.

"Come on Tim." Hope said.

They went inside and found a map.

"I found a map." Tim said.

"Nice, lets see it." Hope said.

"Okay lets go." Mason said.

Before they could go someone spoke.

"You will pay." The voice said.

"Oh no." Mason said.

"Run!" Tim shouted.

"I will stay. Run!" Hope yelled.

"Oh no Tim! I left her. No!" Mason yelled.

Mason ran back inside and shouted, "Hope! Hope! Hope! Hope!"

"I'm here." Hope said.

They hugged and ran to Mos Espa.

* * *

 **So what did y'all think? All the credit goes to my homie Abby so thank her if you love this story.**


	5. Love

**Hey y'all! Abby is here so I'm updateing. I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

 _A few weeks_

"Okay, lets eat." Mason said.

"This is good." Tim said.

"Yeah it is. So Mason, you okay?" Hope asked.

"Yes. We better going." Mason said.

"Okay. Lets go to Naboo." Hope said.

"Okay." Tim said.

* * *

 _A few weeks later_

"Okay, we're here." Mason said.

"Hello, welcome to Naboo." A man said.

"Thank you." Tim said.

"Are you a family?" The man asked.

Hope and Mason looked at each other.

"No." Hope said.

"We're just good friends." Mason said.

"Okay. Come inside." The man said.

They walked inside.

"Look at the toys!" Tim exclaimed.

"Okay, I'll take you over there. Mason, stay here." Hope said.

"Hello Mason." A voice said.

"Who are you?" Mason asked.

"I'm East. I'm your worst nightmare." East said.

"Okay Tim, lets go." Hope said.

"No." Tim said.

"Come on jedi. Fight me." East said.

"Come on Tim." Hope said.

"Okay." Tim said.

"Come fight me." East said.

"Alright." Hope said as she ignighted her lightsaber.

Hope started fight the sith.

They escaped.

"You okay?" Mason asked.

"Yeah." Hope said.

"Lets go!" Tim yelled.

They left.

They ran to an old temple then a glass wall fell on Mason & Hope.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Hope yelled.

"Oh no!" Mason yelled.

"What happened?" Hope asked.

"I don't know." Mason said.

Water started to flood in.

"It's starting to flood!" Tim yelled.

A sith had already been there and set up a trap.

"Oh no!" Hope and Mason said.

"It's up to our necks!" Mason yelled.

"Hold your breath!" Hope yelled.

Hope cut a hole in the wall and they got out.

"You okay?" Mason asked.

"Yeah." Hope said.

"You guys okay" Tim asked.

"Yeah." Hope and Mason said.

"What happened?" Tim asked.

"Someone is here." Hope said.

"Hello." A voice said.

"No, not you." Hope said.

"It's me Echo." Echo said.

"Watch out!" Mason yelled.

"Ahhhh!" Hope yelled.

Echo knocked Hope out.

It went black.

Hope woke up.

"Ow." Hope said.

"It's okay." Mason said.

Before Mason could talk again Hope kissed him.

"I love you." Hope said.

"I love you too." Mason said.

* * *

 **So what did y'all think? Hason has finally happened! I hope y'all enjoyed and Specter 8 out.**


End file.
